Team Player and Lone Wolf
by MagicalGeek
Summary: Davis and James had a personality switch after their old adventure. How will this effect the Digital World?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The past we didn't want to remember/The Lone Wolf and the Team Player reunites

* * *

 **James Nakajima came to Odaiba only to find himself drag into another adventure with Davis.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

 _'Code 4.'_ Thoughts

 _"Code 4."_ Different Language

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 _{Code 4.}_ News Report

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **The past we didn't want to remember**

* * *

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" James shouted as he and James ran from the collapsing tunnel. "Move! Move!" Everyone continue to run through the tunnel system, at another turn is the end of the tunnel.

"There's the exit!" Davis cried out in happiness. Before they could reach the exit, the tunnel collapses right in front of them.

"OH COME ON!" James shouted in anger.

"Go back go back! We'll find another way out!" Davis shouted running back through the tunnels. "This way this way!" Davis shouted turning a corner and reach a room with a hole on the ceilings above.

"It's a dead end!" James shouted at Davis.

"I know that okay!" Davis shouted back.

"Jack, where the hell are you, over?" James radioed their friend and Warrior of Thunder.

{James, the dust and fog's too thick, I can't see you any where.} Jack replied.

"Well..." James was going to retort but an idea came to mind. "I have an idea."

"Whatever you're gonna do James, do it fast!" Davis shouted when he heard that, as the tunnel around them started to collapse. James transform into Lobomon and fires a Howling Laser at a hole on the ceilings above.

{James, I see your flare. Zephyrmon with a SPIE rig on the way.} Jack radioed in. Then a rope is drop down from the hole on the ceiling, anchoring it is a metal ball.

"Hook up! Let's go!" Davis shouted as they hook up on the line.

"We're hooked up!" James radioed Jack as the tunnel continue to collapsed.

{Hold on!} Jack radioed back just as the rope was pull up fast, pulling them out of the deathtrap and into the light. But right below them a huge fireball is rising up fast and heading their way...

* * *

13 year old Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya sat up in his bed wide awake and breathing heavily, sweat was pouring down his body as if he had just run a marathon. Underneath the covers his wet shirt was clinging to his torso like a it was one sized to small, he could feel his racing heart beat forcefully painfully in his chest. His eyes scan the room before he recognize his surroundings and a few moments for him to collect himself and calm his heart down before he'd faint from hyperventilation.

He was in his room in the Motomiya Residence, not in that deathtrap of a maze in the Digital World, and the light that was currently blinding him came from a morning sun that managed to get past his closed curtains, not from the fireball coming to burn James and him to a crisp and to think that it had already been 6 years since their adventure.

"It was just a dream." Davis whispered to himself in attempt to calm down. "Just a dream, nothing more, nothing less."

Breathing in one last deep breath, he opened his eyes again and turned to check what time it was on his Alarm Clock that was located to his left on his bedside table. 05:30 in the morning making him groaning in despair. He lied back down and rested his head on the pillow, focusing his gaze on the ceiling, he could have slept for an entire hour longer if it hadn't been for that stupid nightmare.

Davis sighed and turned around to find the very familiar uniform hanging by the door to his room. He smile a little seeing the old red jacket and black pants hanging over by his door now made him almost wish he was with his friends on another wild adventure.

"Well, no going back now." Davis muttered as he grab today's clothes and made his way to the bathroom, careful not to make any noise since he knew that his parents and Jun were still asleep.

* * *

13 year old James Nakajima grunted and stirred uncomfortably as he woke up in a cold sweat, it's very early in the morning and he was in his bed, sweating up a storm. Underneath the covers his wet shirt was clinging to his torso like a it was one sized to small, he could feel his racing heart beat forcefully painfully in his chest.

"My head." James groaned as he sat up on his bed and he look at his new room. "Not that dream again." James muttered as he got up from bed. James grab today's clothes and made his way to the bathroom, feeling dizzy, like after he been spun around by Jack.

Ever since their adventure in the Digital World Davis and James had a personality switch, Davis the formerly go happy soccer player, airsofter, martial art master and team leader is now a lone wolf, James the formerly cold calculating tactical thinking soccer player, kendo master and airsofter is now a go happy team player.

For the team it's a freaky situation... Well freakier than normal. After taking a shower they prepare for the day.

* * *

In Davis's apartment he is putting on a Navy Blue shirt and white cargo pants. In James's apartment he is strapping on a black vest before covering it with a black shirt with olive green cargo pants.

Back at Davis's apartment the Davis is putting on arm warmers. At James's apartment James is putting on a blue vest.

Back at Davis's apartment Davis is putting on a pair goggles. At James's apartment James is also putting on a pair of goggles.

Back at Davis's apartment Davis is tying up his boot laces. At James's apartment James is also tying up his boot laces.

Finally they strap on a pair of identical watches, James's watch is blue while Davis's watch is red.

Then James and Davis grab their Digivice, the D-Tector and holstered it.

Then James and Davis grab something and stuffed it into their vest.

Looking at themselves in the mirror they nodded.

They opened the door together and step out to the light.

"Let's do this." They said at the same time together.

* * *

 **The Lone Wolf and the Team Player reunites**

* * *

"We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the digital world! Tai's in high school. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star. Sora's become qute a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and he folks moved to New York, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari and I, it's just the beginning." TK Narrates.

* * *

 **Digital World...**

"Run for your lives, it's the evil Digimon Emperor!" At the sound of that frantic cry belonging to a Gazimon, every single one of the Digimon in the area panicked, as human boy standing on a hill chuckled darkly. He had messy, two toned blue hair, and wore glasses with a yellow frame and purple lenses. The human had a dark blue cape with yellow shoulder pads on, beneath which he wore a blue and white jumpsuit. His hands were covered by black gloves, and in his right hand he carried a thick leather whip.

This human was the aforementioned Digimon Emperor, and all the Digimon in the area had a valid reason to run in terror from this unassuming boy whom they could all take down with ease.

The Digimon Emperor cracked the whip on the ground and a huge black obelisk rose up behind him. The whip was cracked again, and hundreds of large black rings flew out from the recently arisen tower. They chased after the hastily fleeing Digimon and a brief moment of hesitance was all the flying devices needed to ensnare themselves around the unfortunate souls.

Red writing flashed around each of the rings, and all the Digimon screamed with pain when it did so. When the writing disappeared, all of the unfortunate Digimon's eyes had turned red and feral, and they fired attacks at any of their brethren nearby who had escaped the assault, which gave the rings time enough to wrap themselves round those Digimon too.

In the midst of all this was a Gatomon as she ran frantically from the area, desperately attempting to ensure her safety. The cat Digimon knew of a time when an uppity boy such as this would not have even fazed her and her friends, but those days were long gone, and she was filled with shame that she had been reduced to running from her foe. She glanced back, and saw a ring rapidly closing the gap between them. She panicked, and tried to go even faster, but she was already pushing herself to her limits. Just as the cat Digimon was about to be trapped, the ring on her tail glowed, causing the flying device to lose all power, and it fell harmlessly to the ground beside her.

"That was close." The cat murmured, as she stared at the gold band on her tail. Her moment of respite was interrupted by the recently trapped winged unicorn emerging from the shadows and opening its mouth, and attack.

* * *

It's a bright and beautiful morning in Odiaba, Japan, the sun is shining, the air was filled with birds singing and a bright blue sky.

Down in Odaiba Elementary School a Soccer game is on the way, playing is Davis, the academic and athletic genius, and his soccer friends.

"Here you go Davis!" One of the other players called out, but that player's aim was poor, so instead of going to Davis, it went sailing over his head and into the hands of a Boy that had messy blonde hair covered with a Bucket hat, and wore a green and yellow shirt with darker green shorts.

"Thanks." Davis thanked the boy as he walked up to his face neutral with a small smirk that could be mistaken as a smile.

"You look familiar." The boy smiled and tossed the ball to the Soccer player. "Must be the goggles." The boy added before walked away laughing softly to himself, shaking his head, Davis stood there in confusion for several second before heading into the field with one thought running through his head. _'Please tell me he doesn't know Tai.'_ Unnoticed to him James manage to slip by his highly trained senses.

* * *

A Few minutes later...

* * *

Just as the bell was ringing for the first class of the day, Davis walked into his classroom. Walking to his usual seat which is located in the middle where he could see the door, there he saw Kari.

"What do you know?" Davis remarked. "We're in the same class again. Would call that luck or a miracle Kari?"

"I wouldn't call that luck if it's indeed a miracle." Kari answered as she looked and smiled at him. Davis just smile and took his seat next to her.

"Alright class let's settle down." The teacher said when he walked in. "I'm Mr. Hamasaki, I'll be your teacher this year, and I'd like you to all welcome two new student."

Then he sense it, the familiar buzz and the familiar smell of ozone and gunpowder as he stiffened in his chair. "Who is it?" Davis muttered trying to remember who he sense.

At that the teacher signaled someone to enter and the blonde boy stood in front of the class.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Takeru Takaishi but you can all came call me TK." The blonde boy greeted the class.

"You can take a seat a seat by the girl with the camera." The teacher said to TK.

TK went and sat down next to Kari. Then he turned to Kari and said with a smile. "Together again."

"Just like old times." Kari replied, and that cause Davis to chuckled.

"What's so funny?" TK asked Davis who also next to Kari.

"Nothing. It's just that you and Kari remind me of a few of my friends that I know." Davis said chuckling.

"Now for the other student" Mr. Hamasaki said as the door opened letting everyone know that the second new student was coming in.

"Nice to meet all of you. I'm James Nakajima." A cocky voice said Davis froze and whipped his head up to see a boy the same age as him with smug and predatory smile that said I'm armed and dangerous.

Davis shot straight up from his seat pointing at the new boy.

"You!" Davis shouted making Kari, TK and the rest of the class look at him in surprise James only smirked in amusement.

"Well Mr Nakajima since Mr. Motomiya seems to know you why not take a seat next to him" The teacher said James nodded and walked over to Davis who still standing and doing a great impression of a fish.

"Take a seat Mr. Motomiya" Mr. Hamasaki instructed that snapped Davis and cause him to seat down.

"Yo Davis." James smirk to who Davis smiled back. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were moving back?" Davis asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" James replied.

"You sure did surprise me" Davis chuckled.

* * *

 **Digital World...**

While the two friends reunite in the Real World, back at the Digital World Network Security is launching it's counter attack.

The satellite tracks a fleet of Network Security Carriers launching Black Hawk helicopters to invade a city somewhere on the Folder Continent.

{Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded.} A Female voice said.

{Riflemons! Spotters have a possible fix on the Digimon Emperor in this Continent.} A gruff voice said as the satellite shows a town then highlight a building. "We're gonna secure the perimeter with the Engineermon and grab him. Hooah? Lock and load!" A gruff voice shouted.

* * *

 **I know it's been so long but my education is hard and my Mid Semester Tests are also hard. So to make it up to my loyal readers h** **ere's the new fanfic this one is sent to me as a challenge by Ashura Phantom Ryu.**

 **In this fic Davis and James had a personality switch, Davis the formerly go happy soccer player, airsofter, martial art master and team leader is now a lone wolf, James the formerly cold calculating tactical thinking soccer player, kendo master and airsofter is now a go happy team player.**

 **How will this effect the Digital World?**

 **Please Read and Review for this fic.**

* * *

 **OC Digimon in this fanfic:**

 **Engineermon: An Agumon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vests** ** **and MICH Helmets,** armed with E-Tool, FN 15 Carbine or FN 15 Rifle** **and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **A Special unit that can build anything except a food court for some reason.**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Riflemon: Renamon style Digimon wears Olive Green BDUs with Interceptor Vests and MICH Helmets, armed with FN 15 Military Collector M16A4s and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Standard general-purpose soldiers that also can build defenses.**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Corpsmon: Renamon style Digimon wears Olive Green BDUs with Interceptor Vests and MICH Helmets, armed with FN SCAR MK 16 CQCs** **and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level:** **Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Standard healing soldiers, able to keep wounded Digimon in the fight without reverting back to their prior level. Mode Change**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Supportmon** **: Renamon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vest** ** **s and MICH Helmets** , armed with M249s** **and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Armor**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Standard support soldiers for Suppressive fire or resupply.** **Armor Digivolution**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Grenadiermon: Renamon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vest** ** **s and MICH Helmets** , armed with FN 15 Military Collector M16A4/M4A1 with M203s, Hand Grenades ****and FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Type: Android**

 **Standard unit armed with grenades able to throw those grenades like a professional baseball player.**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Marksmon: Renamon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vests and MICH Helmets, armed with M21 Sniper rifles** **and FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Champion**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Standard unit with accurate fire, rumor has it that they manage to shoot a highspeed Digimon.** **Mode Change**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Anti-Tankmon** **: Renamon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vest** ** **s and MICH Helmets** , armed with FGM-172 SRAWs and a AN/M14 incendiary grenade.**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Special unit that has a hard hitting punch with rockets that can punch through the toughest Digizoid.  
**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Snipermon: Renamon style Digimon wears a Stealth suit that matches with it's surrounding and a Sniper Combat Harness, armed with a L115A1** **AWM** **sniper rifle with sound suppressor, Hand Grenades** **and** **FNX-45 Tactical** **with sound suppressor** **.**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Special unit that never misses it's target,** **rumor has it that they manage to shoot a drop of water faster before it could hit the ground** **. DNA Digivolution of Marksmon and Grenadiermon**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Pilotmon: Renamon style Digimon wears flight suit and flight helmet** **, armed with** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Special unit that can fly any aircraft known to man or in this case mon.**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Crewmon** **: Renamon style Digimon wears flight suit and flight helmet or coveralls and tanker helmet** **, armed with** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Ultimate**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Special unit that can operate any vehicle and weapon system known** **to man or** **in this case** **mon** **.** **Mode Change**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Spartanmon: Sealsdramon style Digimon wears heavy power armor (MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark VI with Sealsdramon body)**

 **Level: Mega**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **Special unit that can operate any vehicle and weapon system, use any weapon and any combat styles known to man or** **in this case** **mon.**

 **Available through normal Digivolution and Biomerge Digivolution.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Back to the Digital World

* * *

 **James Nakajima came to Odaiba only to find himself drag into another adventure with Davis.**

* * *

"Code 4." Normal talking/Radio call

 _'Code 4.'_ Thoughts

 _"Code 4."_ Different Language

{Code 4} Radio chatter

 _{Code 4.}_ News Report

 **"Code 4."** Loudspeaker

* * *

 **Digital World...**

The satellite tracks a signal in the Digital World, the satellite analyzed the signal and continue to track it.

{Signal is inbound.} A voice said.

{Continue Tracking.} Another voice replied.

{Roger on location. Repeating: Map Grid 52761-niner, over.} the other voice radioed in.

"Bravo Six copies, and is en route." The same gruff voice replied. "Riflemons! Looks like we're rollin' out. Lock and load, Riflemons!" The gruff voice shouted.

* * *

 **Real World...**

"So how's everything in your new apartment?" Davis asked James while walking down the hall towards library.

"Everything's fine." James shrugged before he pulled out his D-Tector from his vest and look at it. "I miss them." James sighed.

"I miss them to, but we'll see them again." Davis sighed before looking at James with a smile.

"We will." James grinned back in reply.

Kari and TK were at the library getting reacquainted when Davis and James walked in casually.

"Hey TK," Davis asked, gaining TK's and Kari's attention.

"I'd like to know something, how do you know Kari?" Davis asked TK with a calm and relaxed demeanor..

"How do I know Kari?" TK questioned himself as he look at Davis.

"That's the question. I'd like to know since she never mentioned you to me." Davis replied with a nonchalant shrugged.

 _'Kari never mentioned anything about me to him?'_ TK wondered while seeing how Davis was probing him for answers cause him to jump to conclusions.

"Oh, I get it! You're jealous of me!" TK remarked with a large smile.

That cause James to laughed like a hyena causing TK to look at them at confusion.

"For a new student, you're rather quick on accusing me of being jealous." Davis replied calmly with a tone that showed he wasn't amused one bit. "I didn't expect for your friend here to be rude, Kari." Davis said to Kari.

"Uh…Don't take TK serious Davis," Kari said as she tried to calm the situation as she is feeling embarrassed on how quick the situation escalated. "He was only fooling around. Right, TK?"

Seeing the predicament in front of him, TK went along with what Kari was trying to do.

"Yeah, I was only playing around. I'm sorry that what I said offended you." TK apologized to Davis.

"Apology accepted." Davis said and then added with a teasing smirk."But try not to make it a habit."

"Davis." Kari said to him getting his attention. "I don't think I've properly introduced you both to each other. Davis, this is Takeru Takaishi or TK. We've known each other since we were eight years old and his older brother Matt is best friends with my brother. Tai and TK met at summer camp four years ago and I met TK through Tai. We've kept in contact with each other since then."

"Really now?" Davis asked while seeing the grin on TK's face while Kari turned to TK.

"TK, this is Daisuke Motomiya, but everyone calls him Davis. He played on the same soccer team with my brother and Sora before they graduated. Davis is also my best and closest friend." Kari said to TK.

"Your best and closest friend; how long have you both known each other?" TK asked with a surprised look on his face as his grin vanish from his face.

Davis and James could read the hidden meaning behind TK's inquiry while Kari seemed unaware of the hidden meaning behind TK's question.

"Since pre school, for over seven years now actually." Kari answered TK.

"It's been that long?" TK asked surprised.

"Seven years is longer than four years obviously." Davis remarked before changing the subject. "Well, sense you introduced yours, let me introduce my friend." Davis said to Kari. "This is my old childhood friend James." Davis said gesturing to the brunette who just nodded.

"Hi." James nodded at them. "You still owe me though." James suddenly said to Davis who froze.

"I told you, that time in Okinawa doesn't count." Davis replied in annoyance.

"Speak for yourself genius." James replied giving a joking smile knowing he pushed his buttons.

Just as Davis was about to retort a 13 year old girl with long lavender hair and round glasses ran into the library.

"Hey!" The girl's shouted.

"Hey Yolei" TK greeted the girl.

"You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" Yolei asked the brunette.

"Yeah, that's right. Why do you ask?" Kari asked.

"Well, are you related to Tai? Cause he sent an e mail for you." Yolei said holding a note out to her Kari took it and read it causing her eyes to widened.

"My brother needs us." Kari announced running off with TK and Yolei following her.

Davis and James watched with a bad feeling growing in their gut, and it's not the cafeteria food they had.

"Do you think we should follow them?" James asked placing his hand where his D-Tector was hidden.

"Yeah, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this." Davis said before they both followed the other three.

They ran until the came to the computer room and were stopped by a red haired boy with onyx eyes dressed in a green high school uniform.

"Izzy!" Yolei said surprised.

"Hey, Yolei. I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer room right away." Izzy said to the darker purplette.

"Ah! You mean the legendary former computer club president is actually looking for me? I'm honored." Yolei gushed with her eyes sparkling.

"What's up Izzy?" TK asked with a smile.

"Tai sent us an urgent e mail." Kari said showing him the note.

"Yeah, I know. I got one too." Izzy said.

Yolei unlocked the door to the computer room for them to all go inside Davis and James could feel that something is wrong.

Izzy started typing on a computer after he sat in front of it.

"I was just about to send Tai an answer when the battery ran out on my computer. I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night. But boy, talk about fun. I got him!" The red head said.

"What's the Digital World? Is that a new amusement park? I bet they have some great rides." Yolei said, that made Davis and James to stiffen up as they shared a look that meant one thing, the rest needs to know.

"Hey guys," Yolei said to gain their attention. "I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!"

"Yolei!" A small boy with short brown hair and green eyes shouted to Yolei. "Weren't you coming over? Remember, you were going to fix my computer!"

"Oh!" Yolei exclaimed. "Sorry, I forgot." They both left the computer and everyone was looking at the red head again.

"If Tai's there, then the gate to the Digital world is open." Izzy muttered before brighten up in realization. "We're going back the Digital World!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious!"

"Looks like that incident was a Digimon after all." Davis muttered quietly.

"Well, I told you that was the Digital World back then" James muttered back.

"Can we come along?" James asked TK who shook his head.

"That's impossible." The blonde replied them. "Not just anyone can go you know. You need a digivice."

That made Davis and James frowned as they were about to pull out their D-Tectors that they kept hidden in their vests when suddenly the computer started to glow. Four different colored beams shot out the computer screen red, blue, orange and yellow the red and blue beams hit Davis's and the James's pocket making them both yelped before pulling out their D-Tectors to see a smaller device then their previous Digivice. Davis's new Digivice has white body with blue rubber grips and red cover on the screen, James's new Digivice has white body with red rubber grips and blue cover on the screen .

"What the!" Davis exclaimed in confusion.

"What's going on?" James asked in confusion.

They are both confuse on why their Digivice change size and color.

"It's a digivice!" TK cried as he and Izzy looked at them in surprise and Kari looked at her own digivice.

"It's a different model than the ones we have." Kari said as the red head looked at the computer.

"Huh." Izzy blinked before getting back to business. "We better go now while the gate to the Digital World is still open." Izzy said to them.

"Yeah," TK said hesitantly afraid it closed with them inside. "but for how long will it stay open for?"

"Hmm," Izzy hummed as he thought, but Kari seemed to get impatient.

"I don't care," Kari huffed. "I'm going to help my brother."

Davis took a deep breath and look at James who nodded in an unspoken agreement. Izzy watched curiously 'What was that about?'

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kari stated as she thrust her digivice towards the computer screen and disappear into the the Digital World in a flash of light.

"I'm with you." TK said as he copied Kari's actions and disappeared into the Digital World as well.

That cause Davis and James blinked.

"It's your turn," Izzy stated. "Unless you're scar..." Izzy was about to taunt them but was interrupted by a flash of light.

* * *

 **Digital World...**

"We're finally back" Davis said to James as he looks around.

"Uh huh." James nodded before noticing that he and Davis wore completely different clothes then from before.

Davis now wears a black high-collared shirt, a grey plate carrier with pouches, drop leg holsters, light blue combat pants, black combat gloves, black combat boots and a black headband under his goggles, covering it is a white cloak with black lining.

James now wears a black jumper, a grey plate carrier with pouches, drop leg holsters, grey arm guards, black combat pants, black combat gloves and black combat boots, covering it is a black poncho with black lining.

"The change of wardrobe is new." Davis remarked making Kari and TK look at them.

Kari was about to say something, when she got a signal on her digivice. "It's over this way." Kari said to them leading them to where it came from.

Davis look around before smiling mischievously as he nudge James and pointing to a vending machine just lying there.

James smirked mischievously as they crept closer the quietly laid there ear against the wall hearing the sound of rustling.

They stepped back just as Davis gave the vending machine a hard kick making green blobs jump out right at TK and Kari making them yelped as they fell down.

That cause Davis and James laughed at the sight of Numemons clustering around TK and Kari.

"Don't do that!" Kari cried placing a hand on her chest to calm her pounding heart.

"Are all Digimon like that?" James suddenly asked innocently and sarcastically.

"No there are a lot cuter ones." Kari said as she got up.

"And scarier ones too" TK added as he got up.

That cause the duo raised an eyebrow and share an amused look

"TK!" A voice cried as an orange hamster with a cream colored underside blue eyes and bat wings for ears flew towards the group landing in the blondes arms.

"Patamon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" TK said, hugging the cute creature.

"APatamon, huh." Davis muttered with his eyebrow raise and James just rolled his eyes.

"Hi guys! I'm glad you all made it!" Tai said, wearing the same green uniform as Izzy with his blue headband and goggles beside him was an orange dino and a white cat with gloves and purple markings.

"A Gatomon and an Agumon too." James raised an eyebrow at that.

When Tai saw Davis and James he gasped.

"Davis! What are you doing here!? And who's that with you!?" Tai asked as he look at the duo.

"Izzy told us to come." Davis said "And this is an old friend of mine."

"Kari!" The white cat called out Kari gasped,

"Gatomon!" Kari cried and hugged the little white cat Digimon then she noticed something was missing from her Digimon friend and gasped. "Your tail ring! Tell me what happened." Kari demanded.

"One day this bossy human appeared and began making Digimon into his slaves. He said 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I lost my tail ring fighting his minions off. He's got this strange new Digivice that makes us unable to digivolve." Gatomon explained looking to the side.

"Show her yours" TK said turning to Davis, who just took out his Digivice .

"Like this one?" Davis asked.

"That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon cried.

"I don't work for this Digimon Emperor! Look my digivice isn't dark like his is it?" Davis exclaimed in anger Gatomon looked closer and lowered her ears in shame

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Gatomon apologized.

"It's okay I probably would have done the same thing if I were you." Davis grunted.

"So that's what we released." Agumon said coming out from behind Tai.

"What do you mean Agumon?" TK asked turning to the Digimon.

"We found an two eggs with my crest on it, but I couldn't pick them up." Tai frowned. "Four lights came out of them when I tried."

"Can you show us?" Kari asked.

"Right this way," Tai and Agumon said and the group followed them to a large cave where there were two eggs one with a spike on it and the other had a fireball on it on the ground.

"It weighs a ton," Tai muttered crossing his arms.

"Let me try," TK said, walking over the egg and tired to lift it. It wouldn't budge then he tried the one with the fireball but that wouldn't budge either .

"Move aside this a woman job" Kari said as TK moved back to stand next to Tai. Kari tried to pull them out one at a time it but sadly failed.

"Too bad we don't have a women here to help," TK snickered.

"Come on Davis lets each try to lift one." James snickered nodded and the walked forward.

Davis and James knelt and grabbed it and...

'POP!'

Both eggs came out of the ground easily.

"Hey, this is as light as a feather!" James blinked as he commented before turning to TK. "You need to work out more."

"There's a problem." Tai yelped as two lights started to come from the holes.

"YAHOO WE'RE FREE AT LAST!"

"FINALLY FREEDOM!"

Two excited voices cried one was a small bipedal blue dragon and the other was a mini dragon covered in armor both are jumping around excitedly.

"Hey those are!" Agumon blinked.

"HACKMON!?"

"VEEMON!?"

The two Digimon stopped at the sound of their names and saw Davis and James looking at them happily and confusion.

"DAVIS!"

"JAMES!"

They cried tackling them both down in a hug.

"It's great to see you again buddy!" James smiled as Veemon nodded happily.

"Well?" Hackmon smirked at Davis who just pat his head.

"What's going on?" TK asked the four friends looked back to see TK, Kari, Tai and there Digimon looking shocked at the fact that they knew each other.

Davis and James shared a looked before turning to the others.

"Well..." Davis began but stopped when rocks suddenly began to fall from the cave's ceiling.

"Never mind that, save the explaining for later!" James cried as he dodge a big rock.

"Come on guys that's our cue to get out of here!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" Everyone said and followed the brunette boy out.

Everyone gasped at the large rhino Digimon that came tearing after them.

"Monochromon!" James cried out in panic as he reach for his digivice before remembering it changed.

"Why is it we're always under attack!?" Veemon added in panic.

"Davis, James get down from there" Tai called out.

"Right." They nodded and was about to jump when...

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!"

Monochromon yelled and fired a large fireball from his mouth at them. When it hit the rocks it exploded, sending Davis, James and their Digimon tumbling over the edge from the explosion.

"James, Davis! Tell me what hurts." Veemon said after they hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"Everything." Davis groaned and pushed himself up.

"I'm a sore but other then that I'm fine." James winced sitting up.

"Kari you can't stay here!" Gatomon cried out.

They both turned and saw the the brunette on her knees holding her ankle.

"I..I can't move my ankle." Kari cried trying to stand up on her good leg but ended up falling back down.

Monochromon charged at her she gasped.

"Veemon quick!" James shouted.

"Hackmon attack!" Davis added.

"Right!" Both Veemon and Hackmon nodded.

"BABY FLAME!" Hackmon shouted as he spews flaming breath at Monochromon's side causing him to stop.

"VEE HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he rammed himself in Monochromon's side causing him to fall over.

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Davis shouted standing next to James as their Digimon partner returned and stood in front of them.

"Davis, James open the Digi egg of courage If you do Hackmon and I can Digivolve! All you have to say to open it is 'Digi Armor Energize!'" Veemon explained.

"Like we're going to turn that down!" Davis smirked. "Ready?" Davis asked James who still smirk.

"Ready!" James nodded as they both held out the Digi egg.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" They shouted.

Veemon and Hackmon were covered in data strips completely covering them.

"Armor Digivolve?" Tai gasped.

"VEEMON! HAWKMON! ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO..." Veemon and Hackmon shouted.

"FLAMEDRAMON!"

In place of Veemon and Hackmon was a different Digimon, Veemon and Hackmon was taller with armor on his knees, hands and feet with a helmet with a spike on it that was all colored red orange and yellow.

"We're Flamedramon the Fire of Courage! As Veemon and Hackmon I use the Digi egg of Courage to Armor Digivolve. Our Fire Rocket attack will charbroil the enemy like a well done stake." Veemon-Flamedramon said to the rest.

Before they jumped in front of Monochromon to prevent it from coming near Kari and Gatomon.

"Davis go!" James shouted at Davis who nodded and ran towards Kari.

"Come on!" Davis said holding out his hand Kari nodded and allowed Davis to help pull her up.

Monochromon still charged towards the two Flamedramon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Both Flamedramon shouted as they jumped into the air and surrounded themselves in an aura of fire before launching themselves at Monochromon, making him stop in his tracks.

Flamedramon glowed orange as they turned back into Veemon and Hackmon the light went into Davis's and James's digivice and then created a new device called a D-terminal.

"You guys were awesome!" Tai exclaimed as Davis and James just shrugged indifferent.

Kari went up to the Monochromon and pet him as he woke up from his daze.

"That's a good Monochromon" Kari cooed making him purr. "Good bye, Monochromon, don't forget to write!" Kari called as the digmon left.

"I can't believe the digimon Emperor can change such a nice digimon into such a nasty creature!" TK said.

Davis, James and their Digimon were talking.

"Here we go again, huh?" Davis asked the duo.

"Sure do!" Veemon chirped "With us as your partners, we can do it no problem." Veemon smirked at them as Hackmon nodded in agreement that cause James and Davis to smile.

"Hey guys! That armour digivolving was pretty cool!" Tai said stepping up to them.

"Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I know that you new guys will be able to defeat the digimon Emperor with no problem!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, leave it to us!" Veemon said.

"Davis, I think you two were really brave back there in that battle, so here." Tai said as he took off his goggles and handed them over to Davis who had a surprised expression.

"The leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without them." Tai said.

"Leader?" Davis blinked in confusion. "But I'm not a leader." Davis said giving it to James "James you'll fit the leader role better then I will." Davis said to James.

"No way!" James replied to Davis.

"Yes way." Davis replied shoving the goggles.

"Sure." James frowned feeling unhappy at Davis declaration. "But you keep the goggles, your's broke." James replied shoving it back.

"Good, the sun's going down. Now we can relax!" Patamon suddenly commented.

"Why's that?" TK asked Patamon in confusion.

"Because the Digimon Emperor never appears at night!" Gatomon replied.

That cause everyone to think about it.

"Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late." Agumon told Tai. "Don't you guys need to go home soon?" He added.

"That's right." Tai quickly answered. "But I'm not even sure if we can get home!" Tai added in panic. "Careful, never stay too long."

The group walked off find a TV and saw Izzy, Yolei and Cody watching them while eating brownies.

"Now what?" Davis asked the rest.

Then suddenly they were covered in light and burst through the computer, startling the Digimon.

"You don't see that everyday." Agumon commented.

"I have a feeling we need to get use to it." Hackmon commented.

* * *

 **Real World...**

They all landed on top of Izzy, Yolei and Cody in a dog pile, Davis landing on Izzy and groaning as Tai and the other three landed on him.

"Get off, you're crushing my brownies!" Izzy cried.

* * *

 **Digital World...**

{Their back sir.} A Voice said.

{Good, try to get contact before the Digimon Emperor finds them.} Another voice replied.

{Rodger that sir.} The voice replied.

* * *

 **Davis shove the leadership role to James.**

 **How will this effect the Digital World?**

 **Please Read and Review for this fic.**

* * *

 **OC Digimon in this fanfic:**

 **Airbrone Riflemon: An Agumon style Digimon wears US BDUs with Interceptor Vests** ** **and MICH Helmets,** armed with FN 15 Carbine ****and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **A Special unit that can drop down from the sky into the battlefield also** **armed with** **grenade.**

 **(-+-+-+-)**

 **Orbital Drop Shock Troopermon: Renamon style Digimon wears full body armor and full face helmet (ODST BDU), armed with FN 15 Military Collector M16A4/M4A1s and** **FNX-45** **.**

 **Level: Armor**

 **Attribute: Virus**

 **Type: Android**

 **A Special unit that can drop down from orbit and straight into the battlefield** **also** **armed with** **grenade.** **.**


End file.
